Animic, The Anime Tales
by Keiichiman
Summary: Anime crossover adventure. That says it all. Recently revived from a year-long abscence, though no one cares.
1. Chapter 1: Damn

_**Chapter 1: Damn**_

Seiken was enjoying his stroll to the subway station. It was the only peace he got during the morning. He sighed as he remembered his dad using a giant gong to wake him up. He had to share a bathroom with his little sister. She was always annoying him. She seemed to like framing him, too. But that was all behind him now.

He slowed to a stop at the seats in the station. He studied his English for a second; they had a test today. He noticed out the corner of his eye a small flicker. It looked as if someone was following him, but there was no one there. _My mind must be playing tricks on me_, he thought as he turned back to his studies.

The train came rumbling in. It pulled to a stop next to the platfom. The door opened, and Seiken swiped his pass to get through the turnstile. He spotted his best friend, Kazuma, who sometimes took this train in the morning. He quickly sat next to him.

Kazuma was kind of like the Sasuke of the school. He was popular and strong; he was the school's kendo captain. Seiken was the exact opposite; he was a Naruto. He was good a a couple of things, though these were only thing other people found nerdy, like getting a perfect score on PacMan and drawing the whole main casts of Naruto and Bleach in Konoha. But these polar opposites were friends because the other had something he didn't have. Seiken wanted Kazuma's strength, and Kazuma wanted Seiken's drawing skills.

"Hey," Kazuma said cooly. He reached in his backpack and pulled out a sheet of computer paper. On it was Ichigo, a Bleach character, in a dramatic pose, about to swing his sword down on a Hollow. Kazuma was a real Bleach fan, that was the reason he took up Kendo. He held up another drawing, this one a lone zanpakuto.

"That's great, I think you're getting better than me." Seiken said. " I've be practicing that new technique you showed me yesterday, I think I can do it now." Seiken patted the bamboo practice sword Kazuma had given him.

"Really? You're a quick learner. Show it to me when we get to school. Here's our stop." he said. The train slowed to a stop. They walked off of it and left the station quickly. Seiken couldn't wait to show him the new technique. They arrived at the schoolyard. Rei-chan was already there. sparring with Kai-kun.

The two of them were twins and both loved the martial arts; they claimed to come from a long line of Chinese masters. No one believed them, seeing that their father had a sign in front of their house saying that they used to be a samurai family. That was pretty rare in the small town they lived in.

Rei greeted them as they were coming. "Hey, Kazuma-san, Sei."

Sei hated it when she adressed Kazuma with honorifics and she ignored him. He had gotten used to it, but still, it was rude. He put it out of his head as he watched Kazuma and Rei fight. It was a ritual they did every morning, for the practice.

Sei pulled out his shinai(practice sword) and did a few exercises. He noticed Mai, a ninth grader, same as him, watching from a distance. He had taken up kendo under Kazuma to impress her. She had once said that she liked strong people, all the way back in fourth grade when Sei had first met her. Sei had resolved this year he would win her by becoming strong, so he went to Kazuma.

Kazuma and Rei finished sparring. Kazuma ran over to Seiken. "Show me how far you came with it."

Sei had been watching Mai."Oh, okay." Seiken rushed to show Kazuma the technique. He did a few stretches and got into the position, with his shinai held directly in front of him. Some others gathered around, including Mai. This was his chance to impress her.

Kai laughed when he found out what Seiken was attemting to do. "He'll do Kyousei Ken Bakufuu when a strange rift opens up in the sky and sends us all into different anime! " He was rolling around on the ground, laughing and crying. He had some grounds for doubting Sei. Kazuma had spent a year of special training to do it. It was a special attack that channeled the ki around the sword to repel anything in its way.

Kazuma and Rei whispered to each other. "He always did have a strange imagination."

"Well, maybe I'll just test it out on you!" Seiken drew his shinai(practice sword) and went into a battle ready stance. Kai was suddenly off the ground. He looked determined, ready to battle.

"Been I long time since I got to fight a weakling; I gonna have tune down the power here."

Sei- Hey, I heard that!

Kai- So what, you can't do anything about it.

Kazuma+Rei- Oo

Sei- (sprints foward with sword ready) I'm gonna make you eat those words.

Kai- Please, that clumsy little bamboo will never touch m - (gets hit and is sent flying)

Crowd that gathered to watch- OO

Kai- Please, that was just a lucky sho- (gets hit again, and again, and again)

Kai- (after getting up) Okay, another lucky hit.

Sei- Right, whatever you want to tell yourself. (Rushes forward again, confident that he can beat Kai)

Kai- (Blocks shimai with two-hand sword block and kicks Sei in the stomach) No, I'm pretty sure it was a lucky shot.

Sei attacks and attacks, only to have each of the blows turned back against him. "You provoked me to fight you just so you can humiliate me, didn't you?"

Kai approaches Sei and says "I would never do such a thing. I have honor." He whispers to Sei "Actually, Kazuma payed me to make you look good in front of that Mai girl."

"What!?!" Sei almost got angry, but then he wondered how Kazuma knew.

"Now that that's cleared up, lets fight." He stepped back and toyed with seiken, making him look good at times and making him look bad. He was a perfect actor, always letting sei prevail at the end after there seemed to be no hope. During one of their clashes Kai whispered "Lets finish this, use the technique."

The crowd watches as the two look each other in the eyes, all dramatic and animey. Mai watches, cheering Sei on in her mind. They start sprinting towards each other.

"Kyousei Ken Bakufuu!" Seiken yells. They are pretty close now, and Seiken unleashes his ready sword in a sideways swipe.

Kazuma nods on from the crowd. _He is doing the technique perfectly. If this lands, Kai is gonna be in a world of hurt. And he will finally stop asking me to spar with him since he will get the girl. The we can spend all of our time on drawing lessons._ "Mahaha Hahaha Hahaha!" he laughed. Rei, who was standing next to him, slid a few steps away.

The sword swings in a steady arc; Kai never sees it coming. The attack connects and then... a strange rift opened up in the sky and sent them into different anime.

Well, more accurately, the rift opens up, partially blocking out the sun, throwing a great shadow over courtyard. Kazuma, Rei, Seiken, and Kai start rising up into the rift. Seiken noticed that about three other students had been rising with them. He can barely make out Mai's face through the clouds. It was like they were all floating. There was no noise; it was serene and calming. That was the only thing keeping them from panicking.

Mai screamed. She couldn't stay calm. She reached out to Sei, trying to get a hold of him. Sei also reaches for her. Their hands briefly touched before they were torn away from each other, sent into different parts of the portal. One thing goes through Sei's mind, _Damn._

---

My first Fanfic. This was inspired by Owari by skittles88. I updated this chapter as I realized that I could do much better. Mai is a new character that came with the update, so if you haven't read the update, it will be confusing later on. I'm gonna integrate her into the other chapters as well. I don't write before typing a chapter, so the stuff I write had just come straight from my head. I also don't plan much of a story out beforehand. (It gets boring if you already know everything about the story). Review, Please. I need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

_Chapter 2: New Beginnings_

_Wow, it's really been a year_, Seiken thought to himself. He remembered when he had first went through the rift. A family had given him lodge on their farm, as long as he worked with them. He laughed when he remembered how he couldn't keep up with their ten year-old son when he first started working. After about a month of waiting around and doing nothing, an old man had came to the farm. He was the Hermit of the Forest, the most powerful person in the area. After hearing Seiken's story, he apprenticed him. Sei learned how to control his ki and channel into doing the basic commands, Push and Pull. The hermit also explained to him that the only way to find his friends was to cross into the different Earths. To travel to different Earths, he would have to collect the power of that Earth and go into the Score. This would transport him into the next Earth in the line. The hermit had the power of his Earth, and when he was young he had toured the worlds. But he was so old, he couldn't reach the Score. So Seiken set out to travel to the Score with the power of the Earth, a card on a chain that he kept around his neck.

He sensed a prescence coming towards him. He turned around quickly; this forest was known for its bandits. Instead of bandits there was Sky, the hermits pet wyvern. Around his neck was a note, "_Seiken, take Sky with you. He will be very helpful in your journey_." Sky held a small pack in his claws. It contained some of the stuff he had forgotten, a jacket, a short dagger, and a pack of marbles. Marbles were a weapon that Seiken used a lot; if he used Push on one it could fly out nearly as fast as a bullet. He petted Sky and started walking again. _Wow, that was nice of him_. The hermit wasn't known for his kindness. He often charged the people when he fought with them against the Kingdom, which invaded the lands Sei had lived on frequently.

It slowly became dark. Seiken found a campsite and set up camp. He slowly went to sleep inside his tent. He woke at dawn, and packed up camp. He took a look at the map the Hermit had given him. The Score was about three hours away. He set out, Sky nipping at his heels as he walked. Three hours later, he came upon a large meadow. He walked into it and placed the card on the ground, as the hermit had instructed him to do. He built up some ki and sent it into the card. As soon as his ki touched the card, he realized the immense energy it had. Now, to unleash the ki. He molded his ki into the card's and suddenly realeased it. A bright flash encircled Seiken and Sky, and they fell into the portal. Seiken remembered that the hermit might need the card and used Push to send it to him. Then the portal unleashed an intense flash, and Seiken blacked out.

When Seiken woke up, he was in a room that loked like a hospital. Seiken really culdn't tell, he was still kind of dizzy. As his head began to clear, he noticed a tall guy with bright orange hair walk towards him. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, you okay?" he said.

He started to panic, but quickly got a hold of himself. "Yeah, I'll be fine in a minute." Sei replied.

"Good, because when you get your energy back we're taking you to the Soul Society." the orange-haired boy said.

This triggered his memory. "This is Bleach!" He looked around. This placed looked like the Kurosaki family clinic.

Ichigo looked at him oddly. "Uh, yeah." He walked out of the room. Sei could hear voices out side of the shut door. They were talking about him. Ichigo came back in, with a dark haired girl following behind him.

It took him a while to figure it out. "You're Rukia Kuchiki!" he exclaimed.

She jumped back in surprise. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Sei couldn't answer those questions without lying. "Uhh, I'm a -a Sou- a Soul Reaper! I was sent to, ahh, to kill a Hollow! Yeah, that's it."

"Strange, the Soul Society didn't alert me about a Hollow." Rukia said, a suspicious look on her face.

"Yeah, I was... hunting it down in Hueco Mundo." He lied again. "It got the best of me."

Ichigo and Rukia still had supicious looks on their faces, but they seemed to believe him."Well, if you're strong enough, let's go to the Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Sei said. He had noticed while Ichigo was talking that Sky was nowhere in sight.

"Because when you find a Soul Reaper stranded in the middle of the road nearly dead, you know something big is about to happen." Ichigo said."And they may need help."

_So I'm about to make them travel to the Soul Society just for a lie,_ Sei thought. _Well, I can't tell them who I really am. The Soul Society would be a perfect place to search for friends, the Power, or the Score. But where's Sky? Did they take him hostage? I suppose he would look like a Hollow. Wait, did they kill him!? _Seiken panicked and searched the room for Sky.

Rukia saw him looking around for Sky "Are you looking for your zanpakuto? It's in the other room, with the rest of your stuff."

_Zanpakuto?_, he thought. "Sky!" he exclaimed. _He must have transformed into a sword, and they think it's a zanpakuto._ Sei got up and walked towards the door on the other side of the room. Inside was a long broadsword with a curve near the end, like a long dao, with his marbles and jacket. _The dao is probably Sky. Where's the dagger?_

Suddenly a thought reached out to his mind. He backed off, remembering the training the hermit had given him. The thought was friendly; it said, _Sei, I fused with the dagger to make the dao. The hermit and I did this whenever we came to this world._

Sei collected Sky, the jacket, and his marbles. "Okay, I'm ready to go." He said to Ichigo. They walked out of the clinic,into the dark, towards the school district. As they passed the school, realized how long it had been since he had last saw his classmates. He had a sudden longing to do homework. _Wow, that one's a first._

They soon came to a stop a little shop situated behind a high school's P.E. yard._ This shop_, Sei remebered, _is Kisuke Uruhara's. He will be able to transport us to the Soul Society. _Rukia knocked on the shop door and it slowly creaked open. Once the person saw who it was, he opened it all the way.

"Well, well, look who it is.", the man said, as his cloak flapped in the wind that had nearly blown his oversized hat off. "What can I do for you?"

---

Chapter 3: Capture, Our hero is captured by the bleach gang during his first day on the new world.


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

_Chapter 3: Capture_

"So, you need passage back to the Soul Society, huh? Well, I've been really busy lately, could you guys come some other time?" Kisuke said.

_**"NO!" **_Ichigo and Rukia yelled. _These guys are weird._ Seiken thought to himself.

"Settle down, settle down, you don't have to yell. As you probably remember, I don't have a Hell Butterfly so that we can cross the easy way, like most Soul Reapers do." Kisuke said. At this, Ichigo looked at Sei. _Why is he looking at me... oh no! I'm supposed to be a Soul Reaper! That means I'm supposed to have a Hell Butterfly!_

"Ichigo! He won't have a Hell Butterfly, he was only going to Hueco Mundo." Rukia said.

"I know that, I was just wondering why we never asked his name or rank. Or why he's in a gigai(artificial body)." he said.

Rukia looked stumped. A sweat bead rolled down Seiken's cheek. Suddenly he remembered he hadn't seen the hermit's pack back at the clinic. "Uh, I forgot something back at the clinic. Let me go get it." Sei got up and left out the door. Once he was out he started running back the way he had came.

_Okay. Get the pack. Find out if anyone's here. Find the Power. Get to the Score. Simple._

While he was thinking, he ran right into a short, rad haired boy with a dark-haired girl. She was carrying groceries while the boy was yelling at her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He noticed Sky being caried by Seiken."Oh! So you wanna fight, huh!" He suddenly pulled out a giant tessen from hammerspace.

"What are you talking about?" Seiken said. _I don't have time for this._

"Jinta, I don't think he wants to fight." the girl said. The boy suddenly started pulling on her pigtails.

"Well, I want to!" Jinta said.

While all this was happening Sei attempted to sneak pass them. _I feel sorry for the girl. I would beat him up if I was her. _Sei made a quick getaway, turned a corner, right into Ichigo.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. He pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and swallowed it. Suddenly he went limp. _This is no time for candy. What's he thinking? _Sei thought.

Suddenly he sensed an immense ki where Ichigo was standing. The body moved away, looking a little confused. It took Sei a while to lock on to his ki. Slowly but steadily, he started seeing Ichigo in his Soul Reaper clothes, holding his zanpakuto in a ready position. Sei jumped back; the zanpakuto could sliced his nose off if he had moved another inch closer.

"So, you can see me. That means you're not human, or at least, not a normal one. Now answer my question, who are you?" Ichigo said.

Seiken remained silent. _How am I supposed to tell him I'm from a different world?_

"So you're not going to talk, huh? That's just fine with me." Ichigo said. He rushed forward, and swung his zanpakuto down onto Sky, which Seiken had used to counter Ichigo.

Sei leaped back, and pulled three marbles out of his container on his belt. He threw all three of them up and cried _**"Push!", **_holding his hand out. The marbles shot out towards Ichigo.

Ichigo leaped over them and swung his zanpakuto down. Sei waited until the right time, leaped back, and cried _**"Pull!", **_holding his hand with the palm facing him. The marbles came flying towards Ichigo's back, and hit him on the head. He fell for a quick second, but that was all Sei needed. He collected the three marbles and started running. He belted Sky and started gathering ki into his feet.

_**"Push Special 1, Sonic Burst!" **_he unleashed the ki in his feet, and started running at about 40 miles per hour. His ki drained with each step he took. He slowed to a stop at the clinic, and he entered the door and...

_**"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rodanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo, Number 9, Strike!"**_ A bright red flash engulfed Seiken, and he became paralyzed and blacked out.

---

"I wish it wouldn't have come to that." Seiken heard a voice say.

"Oh please, you just want all the glory to yourself. I, well, slowed him down." another said.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." the first one said.

He opened his eyes and looked up. He felt like he strapped to a moving stretcher. The blue sky above him was suddenly obstructed by the face of a dark skinned teen with very shaggy hair. Sei could barely see his eyes. They just stared at each other for a few seconds and then the boy looked up and said calmly, "Ichigo, I think he's awake."

Ichigo's face replaced the boy's face. A girl Sei couldn't see asked "Is he okay?". Her voice sounded familiar, it sounded like Mai's voice. Ichigo turned and said "Yeah. He'll be fine."

His head was replaced by a girl with orangish hair. "Hello, what's your name? I'm Orihime."

_She's nice_, Sei thought. "I'm Seiken Nakamura. I would shake your hand, but I happen to be strapped down to this stretcher."

"Oh!" The girl suddenly pulled back her hand that she had offered."Well, what are you?"

"I'm a human. I, uh, happen to not be from around here."

"Then where are you from?"

"I'm from a different Earth, you might call it an Earth in an alternate dimension. I came here to find some of my friends. One's named Mai, another Rei, another Kai, and and the last one is Kazuma. There might be others, I'm not sure." Sei said, remembering the guys that had been sucked into the rift.

"Kazuma, huh. There was a guy that appeared just like you. He came to my shop and said he wanted to become a Soul Reaper. I taught him and sent him here. I think his name was Kazuma, too. He was pretty strong, could be a captain one day." Kisuke's voice said.

"Kazuma! He's here!?! Wait, then that must mean.."

"Yep, we're in the Soul Society. We thought it was the safest place to keep you after you managed to hurt Ichigo so bad. I had to detain you with a Bakudo." Rukia's voice said a little cheerfully.

"Hey! It was just a cheap shot he pulled!" Ichigo's voice said. Suddenly his head came into Sei's view. His face looked a little angry.

"What was that push and pull thing you did, anyway?"

"Simply, I have the ability to control my ki and focus it using commands. Those two were my most basic, Push and Pull."

"Ah, I see. So it wasn't a Kido, it was a special attack you use." Rukia said.

"So Ichigo fell to your most basic commands?" Orihime said.

"Hey! He just caught me by surpri..." Ichigo was interrupted by Kisuke.

"Yeah, that's him! That Kazuma kid." he said.

Sei felt a large ki approaching him.

"Kisuke! Good to see you again." Suddenly the person noticed the stretcher. "Sei. Sei-kun." The familiar voice said.

---

Chapter 4: Kazuma, Kazuma the Soul Reaper makes his debut. What happened to him? Find out next time on Animic, Bleach Saga.


	4. Chapter 4: Kazuma

_Chapter 4: Kazuma_

"Sei. Sei-kun."

Seiken felt his stretcher being lowered and the straps being unbuckled. When he got, up he saw his pack laying on the ground, with Sky strapped to it. His marble container was still on his belt. He looked up into Kazuma eyes, then went to hug him. When they seperated he noticed that Kazuma looked exactly the same as when they were sucked into the rift, albeit with even more muscle. Seiken, however, had changed a lot during that year. His skin had gotten noticeably tanned, and he had a lot more muscle then he used to have back on Earth. _Working on a farm will make that happen to you,_ he thought.

Kisuke and Kazuma talked for a quick second and then Kazuma turned back to the rest of them. "Hey, guys, how 'bout we go to my apartment." Kazuma said to them all. Orihime was happy at the thought of eating all of his food and lounging on his couch.

But before they left Seiken had to know one thing. "Who was holding in the front of the stretcher?" he asked. "Because they made the ride all bumpy."

Rukia looked a little aggrivated. "I carried you. It was a bet over Rock, Paper, Scissors I had made with Ichigo. Chad was in the back." She muttered under her breath. "Ichigo cheated. He held his hand .0155432 seconds after mine."

_Well, that explained why I saw everyone's face except Rukia's,_ he thought. "Well, with that settled, let's get going."

They walked to the apartment quickly, the Bleach guys eager to relax, Seiken and Kazuma eager to hear each other's stories.

---

Kazuma had a cozy little apartment inside _Seireitei_, where all Soul Reapers lived. Once inside, everyone relaxed on the couches set up in the living room.

"So, what happened to you?" Kazuma and Sei said at the same time. "No, you first."

After rock, paper, scissors, Sei got to go first. He told the story of how he met the hermit, traveled throgh the Score, and had gotten captured. Rukia filled in the rest about how she had gathered Orihime, Chad, and Kisuke to go to the Soul Society along with her and Ichigo. She also put in a short part about how she had to use a lot of energy restraining Sei after he beat up Ichigo, to which Ichigo said, "It was a cheap shot!"

It was Kazuma's turn.

---

_**Flashback**_

"I had woken up in this normal looking place at night. Really, it looked like our own school. But the street signs were all wrong. I knew it wasn't Tokyo. I was kinda dazed. I wanted to know where I was. So after walking around for a short while I came upon this little shop behind a school. There were two kids in front of it., a little red-haired boy, and a dark haired girl. I recognized them as Jinta and Ururu from _Bleach_."

"Um, excuse me, what's this Bleach thing you guys keep talking about? Sei-kun was muttering about it in his sleep." Orihime asked innocently.

Seiken was stumped on how to explain it. However, Kazuma was ready. It seemed as if he had prepared for the time he would have to explain where he was from. He even had flash cards.

The first one had a little stck figure with a comic book in its hand. "You see, in our world we have comic books called manga." _He's saying this like they don't have manga here._ Seiken thought.

The others nodded.

"Wow, you must have learned your crappy drawing from Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia punched him.

Kazuma held up the next note card. It was the drawing that Kazuma had showed Sei on the subway that fateful day, the one with Ichigo on it. "In our world we have a manga called _Bleach._"

The others nodded again.

Kazuma held up the next notecard,a drawing with all the main characters on it including Kazuma. _This must be from before he came to this world_, Sei thought. "_Bleach _is all of you guys' story in comic form. So, essentially, you guys are just comic characters in our world." He got up and put the cards away as they sat there and pondered it.

_Us, comic characters? Yeah right, these guys are the real comic characters, _Ichigo thought.

_Comic characters, huh. Then we're putting our lives on the line every other day to save comic characters from dying. Yeah right, _Rukia thought.

_Comic characters. I wonder who the writer is, _Chad thought.

_If we're comic characters, then there must be a writer. That writer would know everything about the universe. With that knowledge, I could become stronger then everyone else, then rule them all!, _Orihime thought, then, _Wait! that writer killed off my brother for a plotline! He's a mean , mean person!_

_Comic characters, eh? I was expelled from the Soul Society just to be a convenient plot line then. Ah, whatever. Wait, if I was expelled, then what am I doing here? Whoever's writing now must not know much about Bleach, _Kisuke thoght.

_If we're comic characters, then there must be a writer. That writer would know everything about the universe. With that knowledge, I could become stronger then everyone else, then rule them all!, _Kon thought then cried,"Mahaha! Mahaha! Mahahahuhaha! Mahaha- ga gguuuuu."

"Kon, I thought I told you to stay in the backpack! These Soul Reapers will destroy you on sight since you're a Mod Soul." Rukia said, finally taking her hands from around Kon's neck.

Kon rubbed his neck and said "Sor-ry, I was just excited about, uhh, something. Now," he said, turning his head to Kazuma."finish your story."

Kazuma looked a little stunned for a while, seeing Kon, who was his idol because he was so strong when he had be been in Ichigo's body and because he had put his life on the line for those kids. _But, alas, the writer had given him a toy body instead of a real one. He has been reduced to only being comic relief, _Kazuma thought.

Kazuma continued his story."I hid before they could see me. I sat there for awhile, pondering my next move. I decided that the easiest way to figure out how I could find my friends would be to join the Soul Society. I looked out from my hiding space; the kids were gone. I walked to the door of the shop and rang the doorbell. Kisuke had opened the door and said 'The shop is closed now. Come back tomorrow for anything you might need.' He was about to close the door when I said 'Sir, I need to become a Soul Reaper. It's really important.' Then he let me in and taught me about being a Soul Reaper."

"I had to go through a grueling three month training before he sent me to the Soul Society. The Soul Reapers quickly accepted me into the Academy when I had demonstrated my _zanpakuto_, Zephyr. I got to meet General Yamamoto, who had wanted to test my powers. He had consumed me in flames with his sword. I had to resist for a minute. I managed to though." he said, patting the sword strapped to his belt. "And that's what happened to me. I settled into the Gotei 13 and became third seat in the the thirteenth division."

He looked over at Kisuke and Rukia, who were staring at him in amazement.

_It took me twenty years to get even to tenth seat, _Rukia thought._ Hey, it didn't take me that long! Dang writer and his minuscule knowledge of Bleach._

_He survived the commander-general's flames? I knew he was powerful when I started training him. My name will go down in the history books as the man who trained the most powerful commander-general ever, when he becomes commander-general. I hope he remembers me_, Kisuke thought, getting greedy over them money and fame Kazuma could get him.

"So that's what happened to me." Kazuma said. Suddenly a shrill noise went off. Ichigo instantly jumped up, grabbing his zanpakuto.

"Relax, relax, it's just my ringtone." _Kazuma always did have kind of a crappy choice of ringtones_, Sei thought as Kazume pulled out a cell phone. "A Hollow. And it's powerful. The other Third Seat of my division is supposed to be accompanying me. I hate that guy; he's always trying to beat me to the lieutenant position, so much that it sometimes get in the way of his fighting. He always loses his judgement."

Kazuma got up to leave. When he got to the door, he noticed that no one had followed him. "You guys coming with me?" The others were still a little shocked about what he ahd told them, espicially the comic character thing (except Chad, he looked like he always did, and Orihime, who was eating), but collected their things and got up. They left the building complex and went to the Demon Arts Division section of Seireitei.

"Hey, Natsu, summon _senkaimon_(the gate between Earth and the Soul Society) for me and my friends. Sentaro will be following me shortly." Kazuma said.

"Sir, Sentaro has already went ahead. I'll summon the gate immediately." The girl went into an open area with a seal on it, after performing a quick ritual, she summoned the gate. Senkaimon was very large, and the girl whiped some sweat from her brow. "It's hard to summon a gate for so many people. Remember, just activate your Hell Butterfly to come back."

"Yeah, yeah," Kazuma said, itching to go after his rival.

"No, really. Last time, you had forgotten your Hell Butterfly at home and had gotten stuck. Sentaro had to come and save you." she said innocently. Seiken could tell she cared about him and wasn't just saying this for sarcasm.

"Natsu," Kazuma said calmly.

"Yes, Kazuma-sama." Natsu said, remembering that he was a third seat, maybe about to become lieutenant.

"Open the gate and never talk about what happened again." Kazuma said. He started searching the pockets of his Soul Reaper uniform."Anyway, I have my Hell Butterfly right here-oh, ahh, let me go get it." He ran off, back towards the apartments. _He really is_ _oblivious when it comes to girls,_ Seiken thought.

Kon decided this was the perfect chance to pop out of Rukia's backpack. He instantly noticed Natsu."Well, well, what do we have here. A cute little Soul Reaper working in the Demon Arts division. That Kazuma ain't treating you right. How 'bout we go to dinner tonight, I know how to treat a lady right." he said to Natsu.

She stared at him, then started to reach for her zanpakuto. Rukia stuffed Kon back into her backpack.

"You guys friends of Kazuma?" she asked, staring at the odd group consisting of three soul reapers, three humans, and a very flirty stuffed teddy bear, obviously posessed by a Mod Soul.

"Yeah, I'm his best friend from Earth." Sei said, noticing that she still had her hands on her zanpakuto.

She turned to Orihime. "Were you his girlfriend from Earth?" she said suspiciously. Everyone could tell she liked Kazuma now.

"Me?" Orihime said innocently, "I barely know Kazuma-kun."

"Good, good. Keep it that way." She turns and looks at Rukia, then turns away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to interrogate me, too?" Rukia said.

"Huh, oh, you. You're no challenge to me, Kazuma would never fall for you." Natsu said in a stuck-up way.

Orihime suddenly started jumping up and down. "I'm more of a challenge then Rukia!"

Rukia got angry at this. "Oh, yeah? Well we'll just have to see about that, won't we!"

"Whatever," Natsu said.

"Girls and their games." Kisuke said to Ichigo while they watched from the sidelines.

"Yeah. I've never seen her so mad. She's scary when she's mad." Ichigo says.

"She's kind of cute when she's mad." Kon said, having escaped from Rukia's backpack.

"Huh, maybe..., nah, she's just mad when she's mad." Ichigo says.

Kon looked at Rukia again."Yeah, you're right. I like the calm Rukia. This one looks ugly compared to that one."

"Hey, I heard that!" Rukia cried.

Suddenly Kazuma came back."You guys ready to go?" he said. Everyone nodded."Good. Natsu, open the gate."

"Yes, Kazuma-san." She started the strenuous task of opening the gate.

Once it was opened, they all stared into the dark void within it."Well, let's get going." Kazuma said."Time to kill us a Hollow."

_Easy for you to say, I've never even met one,_ Seiken thought.

---

Chapter 5: Zephyr We meet Sentaro and Zephyr, Kazuma's zanpakuto, and an interesting plot twist develops. Next time on Animic, Bleach saga.


	5. Chapter 5: Zephyr

_**Chapter 5: Zephyr**_

* * *

This is my favorite chapter over all. Why? Because it has fighting! Lotsa fighting! Anyways, there are major series problems here…the description of the portals(that tend to be black and dark and evil and creepy in the show) was skewed for more psychedelic imagery. Also, getting to the secret training grounds are now way more fun than using a silly old ladder! We sled! Kisuke also has labs and apartment complexes under his building now…

* * *

They all jumped into the gate. It was a swirling mirage of colors in there. They felt like they were moving, but they weren't moving. Clouds of pink, purple, blue and orange with a slight hint of yellow passed by Seiken. _How are we supposed to get out of here, _Sei thought. He looked around until he saw Rukia's black hair sticking out in all the swirling orange and pink. He grabbed onto the back of her Soul Reaper uniform. He saw that she in turn was holding onto Kisuke, who was holding onto Chad, and so on and so on until it reached Kazuma.

"THIS IS IT! This Is It! this is it!" Kazuma's voice echoed in the endless void. Suddenly the chain of people felt as if it had been on a roller coaster unstrapped, then, with a bright flash of light, the Senkaimon set them down in the schoolyard near the Urahara Shop. After regining their sense, they set out in the direction Kazuma's phone had shown them. They turned a corner again and suddenly came upon two immense kis(multiple ki) fighting. It took Sei a while to get a lock on them. When he did he saw a tall dark-haired guy about their age holding a large zanbato (Like Zabuza's) battling a giant centipede monster.

"Took ya long enough to get here. Why'd you bring all them with you?" the teen, obviously Sentaro, said while blocking an attack from the centipede's tail.

"I thought you could handle a centipede by yourself." Kazuma replied."And don't worry about them, that's none of your business."

Sentaro leaped back and retreated from the Hollow, landing next to Kazuma. "Just help me." he said, blocking another blow from the centipede's tail.

"Alright." Kazuma reached down and pulled Zephyr out of its' sheath, _**"Ride the winds of fate, and unleash your spirit, Zephyr!"**_

His zanpakuto, when he had pulled it out of its sheath, had looked like a normal katana, but after stating the command, which Seiken recognized as an initial release command, it transformed. Ki and wind spun on blade, which had become longer. A mini tornado twisted up and down the length of the blade. Soon the sword was completely consumed it. The blade was no longer visible; it could barely be seen through the dust the tornado had picked up."Now, I'm ready."

"Whatever, fancy-pants. Let's just do this." Sentaro rushed forward and attempted to slash his zanpakuto down onto the tail of the beast.

The centipede dodged and countered, sending his tail towards Sentaro's stomach.

Sentaro jumped over it and did a front flip, so that he could stab the tail with his zanpakuto. He succeeded in doing this leaving a gash in the hollow's tail. Suddenly, the Hollow split into two. The gash was no longer visible. Sentaro blocked attack after attack form the two Hollows.

"Hey, I could use some help over here," Sentaro said to Kazuma, who had been watching with the rest of them.

"Well, my plan wasn't to just rush right in. I was going to use a Kido to finish it off, but you had to split it in two." Kazuma said.

"Could ya just help me, already."

"Alright, alright. Just back away from the Hollow." Sentaro did as he said and stopped right next Kazuma. "Alright now. _**Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado, number 66, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"**_

Blue flames started to dance on the tornado on Zephyr. The winds became filled with it. With a swipe of his sword, he released all the flames, wind, and ki into the air, where they became two twin tornado twisters. They spiraled around each other as they rose into the air, unleashing lare amounts of fire as they spun. Then they flew down on the Hollows, disintegrating them both with one hit.

"Wow. He combined a Kido and his Zanpakuto's power perfectly to create a marvelous display and a powerful attack." Kisuke said as he started clapping."Encore, encore!"

"It wasn't for show!" Rukia said. "But still, it was pretty powerful. Even more powerful than mine."

Kazuma sheathed Zephyr and Sentaro touched the tip of his blade, so that it became a katana. He sheathed it and took something out of his pocket. It was a Hell Butterfly. He took it out and said a short incantation, which summoned Senkaimon. He turned and said, "Well, you win this time." He opened the gate and was about to walk into it when his phone went off. Kazuma's crappy ringtone went off, too. They looked at their messages. Sentaro sighed, and held out his Hell Butterfly. He said a longer incantation, and the Senkaimon was sucked into the Butterfly.

"So, what happened?" I asked Kazuma after a long pause.

"There's been an alert to all high seated members of the Gotei 13. There have been some reports of Espada level arrancar attempting to break into Earth. No one is advised to cross the Senkaimon, it's been rigged with a trap. We are supposed to stay here until the captains can find a way to get through to Earth." Kazuma replied.

"Well, if you're homeless, how about you stay at my shop. I'll train you while you wait for the captains or arrancar to arrive," Kisuke said. He turned to Sei and Sentaro. "You can come, too, if you want."

Sentaro seemed to love the idea. _A free place to stay, and some training from the legendary Kisuke Urahara! Man, this is going to be perfect!, _Sentaro thought.

"Okay, I'm in." Sentaro said. Sei agreed to go. Ichigo, after seeing Kazuma, decided he should train, too. Rukia came along with him. Chad and Orihime came along, too.

So the whole group set out to the Urahara Shop. Kisuke unlocked the door and yelled "I'm back!". A tall, dark skinned man walked out from a door, probably leading to a supply room, seeing as he held a large stack of boxes.

"Ah, Master Kisuke, you're back. Jinta and Ururu are in the training room." he said.

"Good, prepare the room for us, too. We're going to need food, some tents, and my latest _project_." Kisuke said. The man hurried back into the door he had came from, leaving the boxes where he had been standing. Kisuke turned to the group. "And you guys can finish putting up these boxes."

"Ah, man. Can't we just get right to the training?" Sentaro whined.

"Yeah, we could, if you want to have to come back here eveyday just for food and other supplies. Don't be impatient; it'll only take a few minutes."

A hour later

"Wow, you guys got a months worth of work done in an hour!" Kisuke said, leaning back in the lounging chair he had set up so that he could "supervise" the work.

The dark skinned man came back. "Sir, the training room is ready. I'm sorry it took so long; that _project_ of yours is heavy, even for me." _Wow, these guys love saying project menacingly, _Sei thought, _Did his sunglasses just flash?_(You know, like when you say something menacingly and you sort of tip your head so the light flashes off of your sunglasses and you smile and look evil.)

"Right. Guys, come on. It's ready." Kisuke said. He led them behind the door into the storage room and moved aside some boxes. There was a tunnel there. Kisuke gave everyone a flashlight. "Follow me, and don't get lost."

"How can you get lost in a one-way tunnel?' Sentaro said sarcastically from the back of the line.

"Like you just did." Sentaro looked around and saw that the tunnel split off into different directions and he had started to go in a different tunnel than everyone else. "Now hurry up before we lose you." Kisuke said.

Sentaro catched up and asked, "Why do you have tunnels behind your store?"

"Because I need a place to live, to train, and to conduct my _experiments_. There were three tunnels back there. One leads to an apartment complex where all of us live. One leads to my workshop, where I, well, you know, do science stuff. And the last one, the one we're in, leads to the training grounds." Kisuke said. The tunnel started sloping down, until it reached a part that was level. Kisuke, who was in the front of the group, touched the wall and pulled down a door. Inside was a closet filled with some wierd kind of sleds. He pulled them out and passed one to everyone. _Why does he have so many of these things, _they all thought. "From here on we'll have to sled. These sleds are especially made to glide smoothly across the stone down there; a personal invention of mine."

He walked to the slope and sat down. "You guys coming with me?" They were all shocked (except for Kazuma, he had done this a lot for fun with Jinta) that they had to sled to get to the training grounds. They all lined up next to Kisuke.

"Bet I'll beat you to the bottom, Sentaro." Kazuma said.

"Please, I'm going to leave you in the dust." Sentaro replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Kisuke said, and they all pushed their sleds over the slope. It was exillerating to fly down the steep slope, the wind in their hair.

Seiken watched as Kazuma and Sentaro battled to get the down to the bottom._ I should get in there, too,_ he thought. He leaned forward to get more speed, and quickly caught up with Sentaro and Kazuma. Sentaro was caught between the two of them and to avoid being crushed he had to pull back. Kazuma and Seiken hit each other them backed away. When they came together again, Sentaro yelled," Why don't you just use _Push_!"

Sei thought about it, then decided that he would beat him without cheating."Nah, I'm not going to cheat!"

"We never said that we couldn't use our powers!" Sentaro said. Sei looked back and saw Sentaro holding his zanpakuto out. He touched it to the ground and cried_**,"Shockwave!"**_ The ground rumbled and the vibration threw Kazuma and Sei out of the middle of the slope. They watched helplessly as Sentaro spead right past them. _He had only said that to distract me,_ Seiken thought.

"Well if that's the case.." Kazuma pulled out Zephyr and started the initial release incantation.

Seiken had an advantage over him; his skill only needed one word to activate. _**"Push!"**_ Seiken sped up and approached Sentaro. Their sleds banged against each others and then they seperated. Sei took this chance to look back. Kazuma held Zephyr behind him. The winds pushed him and he was slowly approaching. _He doesn't have enough power to catch up, I have this in the bag, _Seiken thought.

Sentaro's sled hit his. He was going off course and into a rocky area. He started to slow down. Kazuma sped by him, waving goodbye. "I won't lose! _**Pull!**_" An invisible rope of ki wrapped around Kazuma and pulled him back. Sei got some boost and left the rocky area. He released the Pull and sped past Kazuma and approached Sentaro. _**"Push!"**_

Sentaro and Sei were racing head-to-head. Sentaro touched his zanpakuto to the ground and used Shockwave on Sei, slowing him down. Behind him he heard Kazuma yell _**"Bakudo, Reverse Demon!"**_ It was as if a forcefield had appeared before Sentaro and Sei. They crashed into the invisible barrier as Kazuma caught up. As Kazuma approached the barrier disappeared. He sped by as Sentaro and Sei just started the pick up speed again. They looked ahead to see Kazuma preparing another kido _**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, brown crystal, steel ring. Move and become the sand, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring hammers fills the empty castle! Hado, Number 62, Earth Roar Cannon!"**_ He dragged Zephyr against the ground. It kicked up dust, rocks and sand, then unleashed all the power into the ground. Suddenly a large group of pillars jutted out of the ground.

Sentaro and Sei had to dodge all of the pillars. Finally Sei got tired of dodging and used Push, making all of the pillars topple over. Sentaro followed his example and used Shockwave. When they cleared all the pilars they saw Kazuma waving at them as he crossed the finish line. Sentaro and Sei used Shockwave and Push to speed past the finishline, which was a level area with a lot skid marks on it. They came in just as Kazuma got out of the way. They got out of their sleds and put them on a rack.

"Well, that was fun." Kazuma said, smiling at how he had been triumphant over his rival.

Sentaro and Kazuma put away their zanpakuto and waited for the others to arrive. Kisuke led the group, holding his zanpakuto out. _**"Benihime, wake up!" **_His zanpakuto transformed slightly, becoming wider and longer with more decorations. _**"Benihime, sing!"**_ A crimson shield envoleped and protected everyone in the group. Then a crimson energy blast burst from the tip of Benihime. It cleared away the rubble that Kazuma, Sentaro, and Sei had left behind in thier battle. When they landed, Kisuke looked a little angry, then quickly changed back to his usual self and walked past them.

However, Rukia had something to say."What the hell is your problem! You could've killed us! Do you have no regard for life!? Do you only live for competition!?" The three of them looked embarassed.

"Calm down, Rukia. We got a good show of power. That little fight they had gave me an idea about their training. Anyway, let's go; the training grounds are just ahead." Kisuke said.

--

Chapter 6: Stretch before Strenuous Activity. Sentaro and Sei show off their skill before the real training begins, and the chapter titles become longer. Next time on Animic, Bleach Saga.


	6. Chapter 6: Stretch before Strenuous Act

_**Chapter 6: Stretch Before Strenuous Activity**_

They walked a short distance to the end of the tunnel. It was a bright light, such a bright light that it nearly blinded Seiken, whose eyes had become accustommed to the cheap lightbulbs that had lined the tunnel.

"Walk towards the light." Kon joked.

The tunnel opened out into a gigantic plain. It was barren, except for a little campsite about a half mile off and a rock formation even farther than that. Suddenly there was a giant explosion. Smoke rose up from an area west of the campsite.

"What was that!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Ururu and Jinta are training down here, remember?" Kisuke said calmly. "Well, let's get going." He walked to a spot in the ground and pulled up another secret door. It led underground.

"We're going to get there by traveling underground?" Sei asked. He looked up from Kisuke's secret compartment to the campsite. _I can get there using Sonic Burst, though it would burn up my last reserve of ki, _he thought.

"No, we're going to use these." He pulled and tossed out of the hole a couple of mountain bikes. They were fast mountain bikes and had helmets and shin gaurds and everything else you would need for protection. There were enough for everyone. Chad, Orihime and Sei started to put on the helmets while the Soul Reapers just hopped onto the bikes.

"I remember when I still had a body," Kazuma said. "Kisuke, what'd you ever do with my body. I remember the first day I was here for training you knocked me out of my body and I never saw it again."

"It's at the campsite with Ichigo's body and and Rukia's gigai."Kisuke said."I had all of them brought here when we went to the Soul Society. Ururu and Jinta probably got caught up in a fight while they were transporting them here."

They set off on their bikes towards the campsite. Orihime and Seiken lagged in the back of the group while the others all raced ahead. Sei had used up too much energy during that race on the sleds and his fight with Ichigo. He was amazed as Kazuma and Sentaro still had the energy to race. They got to the campsite a short while later and set down the bikes. There was a tent for each of them, and a fireplace(you know, like the ones they have on campgrounds) in the middle of them all.

Kisuke called Kazuma, Ichigo, and Rukia over to an area behind a large rock that jutted out from the rest of the bare landscape. Sei settled into a tent that was marked as his and quickly fell asleep, trying to regain the energy he had lost that day.

---

Sei awoke to Orihime's cheery face. "Rise and shine, Sei-kun!"

He got up and put on the only change he had packed for his journey. The sun was just rising. _Dawn is beautiful down here. Wait what! How can there be a dawn, or even a sun underground?, _he thought.

Kazuma came up behind him, in his human body. "You forget he's a master scientist and is powerful with Kido." he said with a smile on his face, enjoying the dawn as he sat down around the campfire. Rukia, Chad and Orihime were already there, eating breakfast.

Seiken sat next to Kazuma and took a plate that Chad had offered him."So," he said between bites, "Why are you back in your human body?"

"I've been away from it for too long," he said. "I wanted to experience sleeping, again before I had to go back to the Soul Society."

"You know we're going to have to leave eventually. Our friends are probably waiting for us in the next world." Sei said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy that you came. This proves that there's a chance to find the others. How about we go look for the Power and the Score after this arrancar thing is taken care of. I've always wanted fight one."

"Okay. I wonder how strong it is?"

"Well, it is supposed to be Espada-level. That's as strong as a captain, if not stronger."

"You think you can handle an arrancar that is as powerful as a captain?"

"I won't have to do it alone. If Kisuke sees that I can't handle it he'll step in, and we have all the others, too."

"Yeah. I'll be there if you need any help."

"I know."

Kazuma got up to clean his plate in a basin on the other side of the campgrounds. "It's been a long time since you've seen him." Kisuke said as he sat down next to Sei.

"Yeah, a year and two days." he replied as he got up to clean his plate, too.

Soon everyone was sitting around the fire as the sun rose. When it got hot enough Kisuke put out the fire. "So, everyone here?" They all nodded. "I already know what you all can do except for Seiken and Sentaro, so we're going to let them demonstrate." He turned towards Sei and 'Taro. "You can use anything you want to make as marvelous a display of power you can. Seiken, you're up first."

Seiken got up and walked towards the open area behind the campground. The others followed. Sei walked to the center of the area and took out Sky, whiched he had strapped to his belt along with his marbles. _Sky, can I use you with Extend? It won't hurt you, right?, _he asked the blade through thought.

_No, but make sure you don't do it for too long, _Sky replied after a moment of thinking.

_Good. _Sei held Sky in his right hand as he prepared ki in his feet. The sand shifted as small strands of ki flooded out of his body. He crouched, bending his knees. _**"Push!"**_ He shot straight into the air, going a good ways up. He put Sky into his left hand and took out ten marbles. He flipped into the air so that he was parallel to the ground. He let the marbles drop from his right hand and unleashed a powerful Push. _**"Cherry Blossom Rain!"**_ The marbles spun around each other as they obtained a pinkish glow. They were spinning around each other so fast that they left afterimages. They started to spread apart from each other and were everywhere under Seiken, but still stayed in the air, courtesy of a Pull. This all lead to a wonderful display similar to sakura blossoms floating in the breeze.

"Beautiful." Chad said calmly as the marbles swept around him. Sei gradually unleashed his hold on the marbles and the Push that had held him in the air for so long. He directed the marbles to shoot out away from the others, then took Sky in his right hand. He started approaching the ground. _**"Extend!"**_ Sky's blade extended and struck the ground. It stuck there. Seiken released his Extend and started being lowered to the ground. When his feet touched the ground an explosion went off behind him. He built up ki and activated his Sonic Burst, running full speed to the explosion site. Kisuke had somehow managed to follow him.

They found ten deep craters in a nearly perfect line. Seiken went to them and extracted a perfect marble from each. Not a single one had a mark on it. Kisuke was stunned at how much power the attack had had, and he knew that this demonstration was a watered-down version meant for the beauty. Seiken caught his breath, then used the Sonic Burst again. He appeared next to Kisuke, who had somehow gotten there before Sei.

Everyone clapped and Sei sat down to regain some of his energy; doing any form of the Cherry Blossom attacks left him tired. Kazuma congratulated his friend as Sentaro got prepared to do his presentation.

While Sentaro got prepared Sei asked Kazuma, "Why does Sentaro's sword look like a katana until he touches it, then it becomes a katana? Is it his inititial release?"

"No, it's just something that's rare in most zanpakuto's. Instead of the three forms most zanpakuto's have: sealed form, initial release, and final release, Sentaro's zanpakuto has four forms: first sealed, second sealed, initial release, and final release. The katana is his first sealed form; it's not very powerful and is only really good for fighting in closed spaces and using basic Soul Reaper skills. The zanbato form that we see most often is his second sealed. It's much more powerful than his first sealed and can use the Shockwave attack. I've only seen his initial release a couple of times. From what I gather his powers become mainly earth-based and his zanpakuto becomes bigger and completely black. No one has ever seen his final release." Kazuma said as he watched Sentaro.

"Okay, let's get started already!" Kon cried. "We don't have all day you know!"

Sentaro glared at him and finished stretching. He brought out his first sealed and transformed it into his second sealed. He took a short breath and said his initial release incantation. _**"Explode and show your rage, Gaia!" **_The zanbato glowed, then the changed. The blade had become bigger and longer; the whole sword had become black, even the enlarged blade.

He started by sticking Gaia into the ground. _**"Tremor!" **_Power erupted from the zanpakuto into the ground surrounding it, but it didn't strike the bystanders; Sentaro had perfect contol of the attack. They could feel the hard earth loosen under their feet. _**"Fissure!" **_The ground barely moved with this attack; instead cracks started to appear upon the surface of the earth. Sentaro took the zanpakuto out of the ground and put it back in, only this time the flat of the blade faced them instead of the edge. _**"Earthquake!" **_This attack took advantage of the effects the Tremor and Fissure attacks left and sent giant rocks flying into the air along with a lot of sand swirling around them. He quickly pulled out Gaia and spun around, nearly faster than Seiken's eyes could see. He cut all off the large stones into smaller rocks and started to move quicker. He soon had all of the sand and rocks arranged in a twister around him. Sei could barely make him out as he swept his blade up. The sand and rocks rose up over him. He quickly brought his blade down, making sure it didn't touch the ground. _**"Rock Tomb!"**_ The rocks fell to earth at lighting-speed, almost as fast as Sei's Cherry Blossom Rain had been. The rocks were perfectly aligned into a four-walled pyramid around him, so that he was no longer visible. _**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, clear crystal, steel ring. Move and become the storm, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring arrows fills the empty castle. Hado, Number 65, Wind Roar Cannon!"**_ The winds rose up around Sentaro and spread out, forcing the walls of the pyramid to lose their hold in the sand and shoot out, one to the north, another to the east, and so on. They flew for a couple of seconds before hitting the ground. The wind about Sentaro dispersed after he changed his sword back to it's katana form and sheathed it.

Kisuke started to clap and congratulated him. He then turned to the others. "Okay, that was all I had planned for the day. If you want you can do your own demonstration or you can start your own training. Real training starts tommorow." Orihime, Jinta, and Ururu showed off their skills while the others trained. Dusk quickly overcame the sky as time passed by in the blink of an eye. Seiken settled into his tent after dinner and thought about all that had happened to him so far.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: Chapter Seven: The Training of Kisuke Urahara

Kisuke trains the team with his special project, Kazuma finds out the truth about Zephyr, and Sei discovers a new technique. Can the team survive the menacing project? Will they get strong enough to beat the arrancar? And what is transpiring in the Soul Society? Find out next time(or the chapter after the next) on Animic, Bleach Saga.

Also, get ready for Omake! Truth or Dare and even special info on our favorite characters!


	7. Chapter 7: Training with Urahara, Part 1

_**Chapter 7: Training with Urahara, Part 1**_

Seiken awoke to the light of the new morning. He was well rested, and ready to start training. He changed into a pack of extra clothes that Kisuke had given him yesterday and proceeded out of the tent. Everyone was already up and eating breakfast. Seiken took a bowl of cereal and thought about everyone that had been sucked into the portal. _Mai, Rei, Kai. I wonder where they are. What happened to them? How did we get sucked into a giant mystical rift that sent us all into different anime?Why?_ Sei decided to stop thinking about it and focus on the training kisuke would have them do. He pondered it as he finished off his bowl of cereal and washed it out in the basin.

Once everyone was finished, Kisuke stood and said, "The real training begins today. We have to fight off arrancar, which are Hollows with powers that resemble those of a Soul Reaper's. Therefore we will train in fighting Soul Reapers. We will split into pairs and spar lightly. Evaluate each other's skills and point out their flaws. After that you work on the flaws your partner pointed out alone. Then I have a surprise for Kazuma, Sentaro, and Seiken." he grinned menacingly at the last part, sending a shiver down the three's spines. He called out the names and split them into groups.

Seiken was grouped with Ichigo. Kisuke said to start sparring while he walked around with Ururu, who hadn't been paired into a group; evaluating the fights. Seiken kept a safe distance between hi and Ichigo's zanpakuto. He used his push and pull attacks to keep him at bay, only using Sky once when Ichigo had gotten through his defense.

"Why don't you fight me with that sword you have?" Ichigo said, angry that he couldn't get close to Seiken.

"Defense. I can't beat you at close range because of your zanpakuto. So I have to get you from far away, which is easy to do with my marbles. Now, let's get on with this. _**Cherry Blossom Barrage!**_" Sei unleashed a full powered Cherry Blossom attack at Ichigo. Cherry Blossom Barrage was the predecessor of Cherry Blossom Rain. It was a similar attack, except that the marbles went straight forward instead of going down.

One of the marbles hit the ground early, kicking up dust. Sei readied Sky, preparing for Ichigo to jump out of the dust in a surprise attack. _**"Moon Sky-Piercing Fang!"**_ A blast of energy burst from the cloud, clearing away the dust. Ichigo had been hit a couple of times before being able to pull off his attack. The energy swept towards Seiken, who barely had any time to use Sky and Push to make a small barrier. The attack still swept past his barrier and sent him flying.

Seiken arose quickly to defend himself, but Ichigo already had his zanpakuto against Seiken's neck. "You lose." At that moment Kisuke called them all back to the campfire so that they could present their evaluations to one another. They all sat in a circle. The order they decided upon was to just go around the circle. After Kisuke picked a random starting person and a direction, Seiken realized he was last. He listened to everyone's evaluations as he prepared his own about Ichigo, who was sitting next to him.

It was finally Ichigo's turn to evaluate. "Seiken is strong, but he can only fight long-range. He barely ever picked up his sword, and only used his commands and marbles. He also underestimated me and assumed that I didn't have any long range attacks, leading to his defeat." Ichigo was proud that he defeated Seiken after the hard time everyone had given him about their first fight.

Kisuke nodded and had a look of deep thought on his face, then looked at Seiken. "And what do you have to say about Ichigo, Seiken?"

Seiken said the speech he had been preparing. "Ichigo is strong and does have long-range and short range powers, but his zanpakuto is his only weapon. He doesn't have Kido, either. If he was seperated from his zanpakuto somehow, he would be defenseless and easily overpowered."

Kisuke got the same look in his face and then said "Okay, now we got that out of the way, go practice on what your partner pointed out about yourself. Seiken, Kazuma, stay here." Everyone went to their respective training areas and got to work. Kisuke motioned for Kazuma to practice while he talked to Seiken.

"Seiken, show me that Extend move you used yesterday." Kisuke said.

"Okay, but it uses a lot of energy." He pulled Sky out and held him in front of him. _**"Extend!"**_ Sky's blade shot out as it had did yesterday. He quickly retracted it; the longer he extended something the more ki it used.

"Hmm.. Explain how it works." Kisuke said.

"It's hard to explain, but it has to do with Push and Pull. You Push certain parts and Pull others, causing it to stretch, not just fly out of your hands. After you master it you can assign a name to it and that causes the ability to activate. So instead of activating a Push and a Pull command to use Extend, I just say Extend and it does the Pushing and Pulling for me. However, it still uses the same energy as using Push and Pull together would, so it's only good for speed. That's how more techniques are created." Seiken said, trying to reagain his ki while talking.

"Is it possible to use multiple Extends at the same time?" Kisuke asked, an idea coming to him.

"The hermit who taught me could do it, but I doubt I could do more than three at a time myself. I'd run out of ki for a moment after that." Seiken said, wondering what the point to all this was.

"Three's all you need. Take out one of your marbles." Seiken did as he said and took one out. "Now, use Extend on it, up and down." Seiken did as he said and stretched the marble into the shape of a long needle. "Now use Extene back and forwards." Seken did as he said, even though the ki loss was gaining on him from the first extend. The once marble now resembled a slim four-sided shuriken. "Now, use Extend side to side." Seiken did as he said, overcoming the ki loss just by his will to figure out what Kisuke was up to. the marble now looked like six needles all sticking out from one tiny ball in the center. "Before we move on I need to know something. Can your ki work on a molecular level?"

"Yeah, but it'd take a while to refine the control over it."

"Okay, now I want you to work ki in between the molecules of the marbles and force them outwards from where they are." Kisuke said.

Seiken only had a little bit of ki left, but he was determined to understand what Kisuke was trying to get him to do. He pushed even more of his ki into the marbles and watched as the effects showed on the surface of it. It started from the tiny center of th once-marble and worked its way into the needles sticking out. they became larger, until it almost became a giant marble, about the size of a baseball. then Seiken released it, as he had no more ki. It returned into a normal marble again in Seiken's hands.

"I need you too work on producing more ki to use. For now, go back to your tent and restfor now, I'll call you later." Kisuke said, but Seiken wasn't listening; he was already asleep.

---

Seiken woke up somewhat refreshed. It was dusk and everyone was outside eating dinner. He had slept the whole afternoon away. After he ate Kisuke directed them to where they had left the bikes. "We're going to sled back to the slope. You three are going to have to fight each other again like you did last time. The rest of us are going to watch."

So they set out to the slope. They had to walk up steps to get back to the top. They didn't talk much, all of them were drained from their training. Even when they sledded nothing much happened, just a Push or Shockwave here and there. Kazuma didn't even use any Kido. Sentaro pulled ahead at the last second and won, although no one really cared.

When they got to the bottom Kon commented, "Well, that was boring."

Sentaro turned to him. "Well, you try taking ten hits from Chad then taking on two other guys in a sledding-competition."

"Touche."

---

Been lazy recently. Was going to name this chap 7, part 1, but decided against it. it would be confusing later. Sorry this was short.

Stats before chapter 7

words:10, 581

chaps: 6

reviews: 2

hits: 86

hits without first chapter: 38 (that's good for 6 chapters, right?)

c2s: 0

favs: 0

alerts: 1

I'm proud of my 38 hits.

Next Time: The training continues with some real action. Next Time on Animic, Bleach saga.


End file.
